Existieren Happy Ends?
by YasiLikesSnape
Summary: Nach der "Bombshells" Folge. Cuddy verlässt House, aber ist diese Entscheidung wirklich endgültig?


House öffnete die Tür. Dort stand seine Freundin Cuddy und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war nicht gerade positiv. „Wir müssen reden.", meinte sie und trat ein. „Setz dich doch", meinte House. Er hatte Angst. Wenn Cuddy ihn so besuchte, konnte das nichts Gutes heißen. „Was ist denn eigentlich los?", fragte House und versuchte so den Anlass für den Besuch zu erfahren. „Das wollte ich eigentlich von dir wissen. Wieso House? Wieso? Ich kann es nicht verstehen." „Was ist denn los? Klär mich mal auf." „Das weißt du doch selber gut genug. Hast du gemeint, dass ich es nicht erfahren würde, dass du wieder Vicodin schluckst?", meinte Cuddy. Sie sah sehr verzweifelt aus. „Ich habe mir lange Gedanken gemacht, was der Grund dafür gewesen sein könnte. Ich hätte es wissen müssen als du nachts in mein Krankenzimmer gekommen bist." „Ich wollte bei dir sein. Und ich habe nur eine einzige Pille genommen. Bitte, verlass mich nicht wegen so einer Kleinigkeit", meinte House. Er war den Tränen nahe. „Du warst zwar bei mir, aber du warst stoned. Ich bin Mutter, ich brauche einen Mann, auf den ich mich zu 100% verlassen kann. Ich liebe dich, aber ich werde mich nie völlig auf dich verlassen können. Ich muss auch auf Rachel Rücksicht nehmen. Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte, es würde funktionieren." House konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. „Cuddy, versteh mich doch: ich dachte du würdest sterben. Deswegen habe ich die Pille genommen." „House, meine Entscheidung steht fest. Leb wohl, House." Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Cuddy, bitte, bitte verlass mich nicht", rief House. Aber Cuddy war schon aus der Wohnung gegangen und hörte ihn gar nicht mehr. House brauchte Minuten um zu begreifen, was soeben passiert war. Cuddy konnte doch nicht Schluss machen, bloß weil er eine einzige Pille genommen hatte. Er griff nach seinem Handy. „Es ist aus. Cuddy hat gerade Schluss gemacht" schrieb er an seinen besten Freund Wilson. Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. „House, tu nichts Unüberlegtes. Ich komme so schnell ich kann vorbei."

15 Minuten später war Wilson da. „House, was ist passiert? Hat Cuddy echt Schluss gemacht?" „Ja, hat sie. Weil ich eine einzige Vicodin-Pille genommen habe." „Wieso baust du auch immer so einen Mist?" „Ich hatte Angst, dass die Person, die mir am meisten bedeutet, stirbt. Was hättest du ihn meiner Situation gemacht?" „Ich hätte mich nicht zugedröhnt. Ich wäre bei ihr gewesen. Cuddy hat dich gebraucht und du warst nicht da. Zumindest nicht am Anfang. Und dann warst du stoned. Ich kann verstehen, warum die deswegen enttäuscht ist. Aber andererseits kann ich nicht verstehen, warum sie gleich mit dir Schluss gemacht hat." „Und was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte House verzweifelt. „Du hast mehrere Optionen: Nummer 1: Du kannst versuchen, sie zurückzugewinnen. Nummer 2: Du verkriechst dich und verzweifelst an der Situation. Nummer 3: Du benimmst dich wie ein Erwachsener, kommst darüber hinweg und baust eine normale Chef-Angestellter Beziehung zu Cuddy auf." House sah Wilson an: „Ich hoffe du verstehst, dass ich jetzt gerne allein sein würde."

House saß allein in seinem Badezimmer. Hier hatte ihn Cuddy davor bewahrt, rückfällig zu werden. Hoffnungsvoll blickte er zur Tür. Aber sie kam nicht. Schließlich schluckte House die zwei Vicodin-Pillen in seiner Hand. Er dachte über seine Situation nach. Cuddy war die Liebe seines Lebens. Die beiden kannten sich schließlich schon seit House´s Zeit an der Uni und schon damals war House fasziniert von ihr gewesen. Als er sich dann im PPTH bewarb, war er begeistert, dass Cuddy sein Boss sein würde. Cuddy wusste, dass House der beste Arzt war, den das Krankenhaus bekommen konnte. Deswegen wurde er eingestellt. Er war froh, im PPTH arbeiten zu dürfen. Und Cuddy als Chef war echt ein Glücksgriff. Jeder anderer Vorgesetzte hätte House wegen seiner Methoden, Menschenleben zu retten, wahrscheinlich schon nach kurzer Zeit entlassen. Nun aber stellte House fest, dass nichts mehr so sein würde, wie vor seiner Beziehung mit Cuddy. Ihre Beziehung hatte alles zerstört. Vermutlich war es doch keine gute Idee mit der Vorgesetzten zu schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag musste House wieder zur Arbeit. Zum Glück hatte er einen neuen Fall, auf den er sich konzentrieren konnte. Natürlich schlug er wieder einmal eine ziemlich radikale Behandlung vor und schickte Chase, Taub, Foreman und Masters zum Patienten. Dann verkroch er sich in seinem Büro und schloss alle Jalousien. Er machte seinen PC und sah sich Bilder von ihrem gemeinsamen Frankreich-Urlaub an. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz zurückzublicken. Er war ganz in die Bilder vertieft und bemerkte nicht, dass Chase hereingekommen war. „House, die Behandlung schlägt nicht an und der Zustand des Patienten hat sich verschlechtert. Er hat Atemnot, Herzbeschwerden und seine Nieren versagen." House wurde wütend. „Könnt ihr nicht ein einziges Mal selber denken? Ich habe meine eigenen Probleme! Denkt selber über mögliche Diagnosen nach! Und nun raus aus meinem Büro!" Chase verließ verdutzt das Büro. House ärgerte sich über seine Reaktion. Aber es war nun einmal passiert und House traf, während er die Bilder anschaute, eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung…


End file.
